


For His King

by Kabieee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Choking, Dom/sub, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-War, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: When Dimitri suggests they announce their engagement, Ashe is a little more than anxious. Thankfully, Dimitri knows the perfect way to assuage his lover's fears. He has a special request, however...
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, felix hugo fraldarius / sylvain jose gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	For His King

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on artwork by Natalie for Ratty (https://twitter.com/natendo_art/status/1200914254871908353). I love you both! <3

The King of Faerghus smiled at his guests as he walked through the ballroom of his palace, waving softly and stopping to talk even to those he did not know very well. A party had been planned by his advisors to celebrate a long-awaited trade agreement, for the negotiations had caused an exuberant amount of stress at court. Even Dimitri, who was more focused on the job well done and not necessarily the celebration, was happy to let his hair down for the evening and have a bit of fun. He’d approved the order of five hundred barrels of spirits and ale, and from their new trade partner, no less.

It was possible though that, above everyone else in the palace though, Ashe was more excited than anyone. The long nights of meetings and negotiations always made his King tired, rightfully irritated, and anxious for bed. Dimitri would fall into the sheets beside him, nuzzling up to his chest only to be asleep moments later. Ashe would hold him lovingly, as he would no matter what, thankful he was able to rest peacefully.

There was always the desire present, however, to help Dimitri unwind in ways that sleep could not.

He currently stood near a high table with Sylvain and Felix, who he had Dimitri had stayed close with after the war. He was nursing a tall flagon of ale, trying not to go too hard so early in the festivities. Sylvain was happily discussing the silver band on Ashe’s ring finger, making his own husband roll his eyes in annoyance.

“As if there was any question Dimitri would ask for your hand as soon as he was coronated,” Felix said with his signature grumpy smile. “We are both very happy for you,” he added softly, bumping his own drink against Ashe’s.

“T-thank you. I could hardly believe it myself…”

“Believe what, my love?”

Ashe bounced on the balls of his feet when he heard Dimitri’s voice behind him, his large hands finding their way to his shoulders.

“Congrats, your highness!” Sylvain said joyfully, already on his third flagon of whiskey. Felix huffed with a smile and nodded at the king.

“Yes, boar, congratulations. It’s about time you made good on your promise to Ashe.”

Dimitri squeezed Ashe meaningfully and nodded, bowing his head. “Thank you. We have not yet made the official announcement… but I was considering doing it tonight.”

Ashe whipped around and stared Dimitri down in abject anxiety, mouth hanging open slightly at his fiancé. “Y-you… told me we would wait—”

“ _Relax_ , my love. I was teasing.” Dimitri placed a kiss gently on his forehead and squeezed his shoulders reassuringly. There was a small twinkle in his eye though that only Ashe could notice, so he swallowed and nodded wearily. The king was then pulled away by more party goers, so he waved at the three of them and promised he’d be back as soon as he could.

Ashe had begun to sweat, fingering the silver band he wore and slamming his flagon back at breakneck speed.

“What’s wrong, Ashe?” Sylvain inquired, chuckling as he followed suit without the drive of fear making him drink.

“N-nothing, I just… He knows I’m not into the flashy shows and announcements…”

“You’re going to be married to the _king of Faerghus_ ,” Felix laughed. “And it’s _Dimitri_.” The sentiment brought a wide, silly smile to Ashe’s face, momentarily yet instantly calming him. He nodded, but still accidentally palmed his stein down on the table harder than he intended and excused himself to go fetch another.

If Dimitri was actually going to announce their engagement at the party, Ashe wanted to be nice and inebriated to ease his anxiety.

Four steins later, Ashe held on to Annette with a wide smile on his face as he attempted to dance with her while a band played. He kept shooting Dimitri sultry smiles, trying to be discreet as his fiancé chatted with friends from their time at Garreg Mach and members of his court. His king had a bright crimson blush on his face, chocking it up to the ale he was nursing whenever someone commented on how flustered he looked. Ashe had nearly all but forgotten Dimitri’s vagueness on announcing their engagement, but had had enough to drink at that point to no longer care.

“Annette, I might just go up there and tell them all m-myself,” he giggled, dipping her low to the ground.

“I support any decisions you make, dear Ashe!” she giggled, jumping slightly when he pulled her up firmly despite his intoxication. “But will ‘tomorrow’ Ashe be okay with that?”

“Yes! Because! I love my husband!” It was nearly screamed out of Ashe’s mouth, his face red from the drinking but also sheer happiness when Dimitri walked over to them. Though his intoxication Ashe could see the love and lust in his facial expression, gently pulling away from Annette to fall on his lover’s chest. “H-hello, my dear,” he giggled, twirling his fingers around one of Dimitri’s long blonde locks.

“Hello, my sweetheart,” Dimitri purred in his ear, wrapping his arms around Ashe’s waist and pulling him as close as he could. “Are you enjoying the party?”

Ashe clung to Dimitri tightly, yearning to hear him breathe against his ear again and again. He looked up into his icy blue eye and ran his thumb over his jaw, biting down on his bottom lip. “No,” he giggled, his knee inadvertently going between Dimitri’s legs and rubbing up against his groin.

“Hey!” Annette called playfully.

“I suppose we could slip away for a while,” Dimitri rumbled lowly in his ear, brushing Ashe’s silver hair away from it with a gloved hand. Ashe shuddered from head to toe and clutched the neckline of his fiancé’s shirt, silently wishing he’d sweep him off his feet. When Dimitri smiled darkly into his pale green eyes and literally did just that, Ashe’s stomach flipped in happiness when he was thrown over Dimitri’s shoulder.

“D-Dimitri--!” Ashe sputtered in excitement, his head rushing from his intoxication.

“You may have indulged in a little too much merriment, Ashe…” Dimitri laughed, discreetly placing his hands on his ass as he held him.

“Your _majesty_ … My strong,” Ashe hiccupped as he laughed, “knight in shining _armor_ …” He clung to his lover’s wide back lovingly as he carried him out of the ballroom, heart skipping beats in excitement. At his words the king growled lowly in appreciation, making Ashe flush when he flexed his muscles.

Dimitri effortlessly carried Ashe all the way to their chamber, the loud noise from the party nearly nonexistent that far back in the palace. He nodded at the guards standing outside their quarters knowingly, patting Ashe on his rear with a wink. Ingrid rolled her eyes with a small scoff, but chuckled back at the king and waved quickly at Ashe.

“Hi, Ingrid!” he smiled goofily as they opened the doors for them. “Bye, Ingrid!”

Dimitri gently placed Ashe on their bed, standing back up to slowly remove his large fur cape. He undid the buttons on his shirt achingly slow, watching in abject joy while Ashe squirmed around on the lush, luxurious furs on their bed. He chuckled deeply when Ashe removed his pants on his own, kicking off his boots to the other side of the room in a frenzy. His undershirt remained on, the buttons on top undone to reveal his collar bone.

The king pressed soft kisses into Ashe as his large hands traveled under his shirt to massage his nipples, heart thudding in his chest at the delicate yet desperate moans that ripped out of Ashe’s lungs. His cock swelled at how petite his lover was under him, wanting nothing more than to fill him up with it. When Ashe’s pale, freckled legs found their way around his waist, his blonde head fell back in ecstasy. When he leaned down to finally kiss him on the mouth, he jumped when his eyepatch fell away in his hands.

“I want to see all of you, my love,” moaned Ashe unashamedly, tossing it lazily aside and pulling Dimitri’s face into his hands as he kissed him. Dimitri’s chest hitched, moving his hands down Ashe’s lithe form to his cock, which was already hard and threatening to leak. He bit into his lover’s neck as he pumped him, forcing his own moans back down into his throat just to hear how pitifully Ashe keened at his touch. “D-Dimitri, _goddess_ , m-more—”

“Ashe,” the king breathed out lowly, pushing Ashe further back onto the pillows at the headboard, climbing up onto the bed and positioning himself in between his legs. Ashe smiled up at him and slid down so Dimitri’s large cock was positioned over his mouth, taking it into his hand and guiding the tip past his lips.

Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, the holy King of Faerghus, could negotiate the release of prisoners, end the suffering of entire villages if he paid their taxes for the moon, make any knight in the kingdom lay down their life for him… but nobody would ever have him as Ashe Duran had him. In their quiet chamber, he belonged to and owed nothing to anybody but Ashe.

Ashe stared lovingly up at his king as he pumped his cock and sucked the tip, mind steadying in the other’s halo of light despite his intoxication. He wiggled and softly thrashed in excitement at the look on his lover’s face, lathering his cock with saliva to make him twitch. When he brought the head to the back of his throat, he exaggerated his whine against Dimitri.

“Mmmmn… you’re s-so _big_ , my love,” he teased, squirming when Dimitri physically reacted to his mewling. He jutted his cock against Dimitri’s hand and groaned against him in his mouth, coming unraveled at his king’s desperate panting. He laced his fingers together around his waist at the top of his ass, bobbing his head happily. He laughed when everything started to spin again, feeling the effects of the alcohol once more.

“Ashe…”

Ashe slowly pumped him as his fiancé looked down with eyes half-lidded in love, hanging on to every word he uttered with rapt attention. As he found his words, his face slowly flushed pink, eyes darting away. He sucked in air harshly through his teeth and grunted, sitting down on his calves and relaxing.

“Will you… enter _me_ tonight?” Ashe’s hands tightened on Dimitri’s skin, a warmth overpowering his vision as it swarmed through his body like wildfire. It was something Ashe had dreamt of since their academy days, something that he’d longed for even before he and Dimitri were a couple.

“Y-yes, my love, if that is what you’d like,” Ashe replied enthusiastically, heart melting at the way Dimitri’s face seemed to ease in relief. “Have you… wanted this before?” When his king nodded, he bounced in excitement and crawled back up onto his elbows, touching Dimitri’s still clothed chest lovingly. He guided him back down onto the mattress and sunk back in between his legs, pushing his thighs up to achieve better access to his entrance. “Shall I do for you what you do for me?” He muttered happily, hovering over his ass with warm breaths coming out of his mouth.

“Please, Ashe,” Dimitri smiled nervously down at him. Ashe could sense the disbelief in his voice that he had been bold enough to ask for what he wanted for a change, always so fixated on pleasing him. Ashe wanted to tell him he would switch in bed with his lover whenever he pleased, but knew they had all the time in the world for him to gush over his enthusiasm.

Ashe rubbed the back of Dimitri’s thighs, trailing his tongue down his cock and balls all the way down to his hole. He closed his eyes peacefully and hummed as he rimmed him, his king’s sharp intake of ragged breath music to his ears. He lightly dug his nails into the other’s scarred skin, tracing the deeper ones gently. Ashe felt his own skin burning at the way Dimitri trembled beneath him, jumping in excitement when his king’s hands came down to tangle in his short hair.

“Goddess, Ashe—” Ashe looked up just in time to see Dimitri’s cock twitch wildly in excitement, a bead of precum rolling down the head. His lover pressed his tongue inside him at the sight, ripping a groan of pleasure out of his mouth. “Yes, my beloved, more of _that_ …”

As Ashe heard Dimitri’s voice deepening, he knew that he was soon going to be less polite in his requests. His own cock felt like heaven as he grinded up against the sheets, knowing Dimitri would order his hands away from it were they to reach down. He darted his tongue in and out of his lover’s ass, squirming up against the mattress as he discreetly pleasured himself.

“Yes, obey your king.” Ashe moaned pitifully against Dimitri’s hole, squeezing onto his thighs lovingly as the other demanded his obedience. He was more than happy to oblige, going so far as to slide his hands down his thighs to his hole to begin gently stretching it. “Such a _good boy_ , you know what pleases me like no other,” praised Dimitri, rubbing Ashe’s scalp affectionately. He hissed in satisfaction as Ashe stretched him, pumping his cock slowly.

“Get the oil,” he demanded hotly, shuddering When Ashe’s nose pressed up against his skin. He watched his lover bounce up over to their nightstand, opening the top drawer to select a full glass vial. Ashe peered back at him sheepishly, taking a moment to see Dimitri so vulnerable and aroused. The way he dominated and instructed Ashe was merely an extremely thin veil over a man who yearned for the intimacy and closeness with his lover, knowing it pleased Ashe as much as himself. His legs were barely trembling, but Ashe knew in minutes he’d have Dimitri begging him to let him finish.

Ashe slid back over and poured a generous amount of oil on his fiancé’s ass, smiling sweetly down at him as he pressed his fingers inside to spread it around. Dimitri purred in pleasure, eyes closing as he panted into the crook of his arm. He breathed deeply as Ashe pressed another finger inside him, growling as he quickened the thrusts and massaging of his insides. When he hit his prostate, Dimitri’s chest swelled with arousal as he let a growl of satisfaction out of his lips.

“Good boy. Now _fuck_ your _king_.”

Ashe pitifully moaned in excitement, positioning himself in between his lover’s legs and guiding the head of his cock to his ass. He leaned down and hovered his face over Dimitri’s, freckled face as red as a sunrise before a storm, eyes half-lidded in lust. He licked his lips and then bit them, anxiously licking Dimitri’s bottom lip and mewling into a kiss. Dimitri’s large hands cradled his face gently, nuzzling into it in affirmation.

“Yes, my king,” Ashe grinned softly, making Dimitri chuckle unexpectedly when he bowed his head, extending his arms as in a curtsy. He bit down on his lip as he pressed his aching cock into the King of Faerghus, a whine rattling his chest. He had never topped before, and the feeling of Dimitri’s ass tight around him was one of the most exhilarating things he’d ever experienced. He took it slow, pushing in halfway only to retreat to repeat the process.

Dimitri’s arm covered is right eye as he moaned into the warm air around him. Ashe gently pried it away and grasped his lover’s hand, smiling down at him as he finally entered him down to the base of his erection. The blonde whimpered and silently pleaded for him to continue, nodding furiously. Ashe readjusted so he could thrust into him consistently, the tightness of Dimitri’s ass pushing him ahead towards climax much faster than he thought possible. He tightened his stomach in protest of his own body, pounding down into the other as roughly as he could while fighting his own orgasm.

Ashe reached down and placed one hand over his lover’s throat, knowing that even when Ashe was bottoming, he loved to be choked. Dimitri’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head, panting in blissful agony. He wrapped his legs around Ashe’s smaller frame, looking at him head on and relishing in their size difference once more. He lovingly added his own hand over the others to increase the pressure on his throat, winking when Ashe blushed.

Dimitri quickly came unraveled, dissolving into a pathetic, trembling mess as Ashe made love to him. He packed a surprising amount of strength in his lithe frame, sending a jolt of fiery electricity up his body with every thrust. His chest filled with an intense heat at the look on Ashe’s face: his lover was attempting his best lust-fueled glare while poorly masking his sweet, excited, unbridled joy. Dimitri almost couldn’t wait for them both to climax so he could hold him to his chest and kiss him lovingly—

“Who’s the knight in shining armor _now_?” Ashe slurred happily, smirking down at Dimitri as he hooked his fingers underneath his knees, nearly slipping on the sheets when he readjusted a final time to fuck the king down into the mattress. Dimitri had nearly forgotten he was intoxicated, when he really shouldn’t have been because the love of his life was _consistently_ good in bed no matter how much he had or hadn’t to drink. “Who’s saving the _king_ of _F-Faerghus_?”

“You, my beloved!” Dimitri could have laughed out loud in joy, his orgasm threatening to erupt out of him from his overstimulated emotions rather than the pleasure rocking through his body. He gripped the sheets and focused on Ashe’s labored panting, intimate knowledge of him knowing he was holding back from cumming. “Come, my beloved, please finish for me…!”

Ashe cried out as the words left his mouth, throwing himself up against Dimitri one last time as the coil in his stomach sprang. He buried his face against Dimitri’s knee, hips and legs shaking as his came inside him. His mouth was dry from panting, so he fell down on his lover’s chest and tongue kissed the other with a ragged laugh shaking his chest.

Dimitri kissed Ashe deeply, squeezing his hand lovingly as he lathered his mouth up with saliva. He pecked his nose quickly and then shifted his face into a dark smirk, shoving his head back down to take his cock in his mouth.

“Take your king’s load, my heart,” he instructed softly, fingers gripping Ashe’s hair as he lowered him down over his weeping erection. Ashe closed his eyes with a smile as he sucked him off, licking from the base and up around the head. He sucked in his cheeks and applied pressure with his tongue repeatedly over the slit, clutching Dimitri’s free hand lovingly. He moaned against him, both of their bodies shaking in anticipation. When his lover covered his mouth to stifle his groan of ecstasy, Ashe hugged him around his belly firmly while his cock pulsed his cum into his mouth.

When Ashe licked up and swallowed the last of it, he crawled up on Dimitri’s chest and snuggled into him, eyes glazed over in the afterglow of their love making. His king wrapped his strong, scarred arms around his body and held on as though he’d never let go.

“We must… do that again,” Dimitri breathed out into the warm air of their bed chamber, chest rising and falling deeply with Ashe on top of him.

“Yes! I did not know how… _amazing_ … you’d feel from that position,” Ashe blushed, burying his face in Dimitri’s blonde chest hair ecstatically.

They came off their highs in each other’s arms, happily discussing returning to the party, what excuses they’d make to explain their absences… Ashe still felt properly tipsy, but being with Dimitri was letting confidence peek through his anxiety.

“Why… don’t we go announce our engagement,” he said quietly, smiling up at Dimitri hopefully. The blonde widened his eyes, what little vision that remained on his right side stronger when he looked at his fiancé. He cupped Ashe’s cheek and kissed him, hugging him meaningfully around the neck.

“Are you positive—Are you sure?”

“Nothing makes me happier than you, Dimitri. I want all of Faerghus to know how much we love each other.”

They dressed quickly after tenderly cleaning each other up. Ashe lovingly replaced Dimitri’s eyepatch, knowing it’d be some time before he felt comfortable with anyone but himself seeing it. He held his lover’s hand for the walk back to the ballroom, excited about overcoming his anxieties too with his Dimitri by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a follow up to this, bc I blacked out while writing it and then Ratty told me she wanted 'that twink obliterated'. So. More DimiAshe is coming >:)  
> me: @setethstiddies!  
> nat: @natendo_art!  
> ratty: @rattywizard!   
> we're cool, follow us on twitter :>


End file.
